Kat Mayne & Steve Rogers
by Lucifer the Fallen Angel
Summary: Title and summary suck sorry . Kat Mayne met someone while in a cafe on her way to work. Who is this guy and why is he so good looking? Steve/OC, Post-movie sortof, Tony/OC Friendship. Read and Review and sorry if it sucks :D


**A/N: Hey guys! I know I should be working on my multi-chapter (Kinda on writers block for that :/) but I've been obsessing over The Avengers! I'm in love with that movie and all the other Marvel movies! :D I saw The Avengers twice so far and yes I've been obsessing more that usual over them xD **

**So I decided to write a fanfic about my new OC Kat Mayne and Steve Rogers. She might appear in some of my other stories I dunno. The characters are probably OOC so yea so sorry about that .**

**Tell me if you want others, or if you want me to write a fic with your name or something :D It can be like a personal fic or something, but I'll only do one-shots :D But yes please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing that you recognise from Marvel D': **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Kat Mayne walked through the door as her brown eyes scanned the small, quaint café. Her long, brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, as usual, which the wind blew around. She made her way over to the counter and sat down on the red and white stool. She ordered a hazelnut coffee when a middle aged lady asked for her order. As Kat was waiting for her coffee, a wind blew through the door, which someone was coming through. The man walking through the door was 6'2, muscled nicely, has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The man came over to the counter and sat down next to Kat.

"Morning ma'am" He smiled.

"Morning" Kat smiled back shyly.

"The name's Kat, Kat Mayne" Kat introduced.

"Steve Rogers" he replied.

Steve held out his hand and Kat took it and shook it with a smile. Steve ordered a cup of coffee then turned his body towards Kat. Kat couldn't help but stare at the handsome mans chest and lips.

"Is there something wrong?" Steve questioned about Kat zoning out. Kat blushed at being caught staring.

"Oh… uh… no, nothings wrong" Kat replied quickly looking away.

At that moment Kat and Steve's coffee came. Kat looked at her watch to check the time; it was 9am.

"Well, I have to go to work now, perhaps we can meet up later?" Kat said shyly as she took her coffee.

"How about tonight, we could go to one of those movie theatres?" Steve suggested with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Sounds like a date, I'll meet you at the cinema at 7." Kat agreed with a blush and a small smile.

With that Kat walked out of the café, with a small smile on her face, and headed to Stark industries on her black Ninja motorcycle

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Hello sweetheart!" Tony yelled to Kat as he saw her walk into his office.

Kat became Tony Stark's assistant after Pepper Potts had been promoted to CEO of Stark Industries. Over time they had become quite close and she considered him to be one of her closest and bestest friend that she could count on. It was likewise for him.

"Hey Tony!" Kat yelled back.

"Something happened. You have this look that screams 'I have a date with someone!'"

"What? No I don't!" Kat denied, but her blush gave her way.

"Yes, you do! Come on you can't hide it from me because a) I know you b) I'm Ironman and c) I'm Tony Stark!"

"I'm not gonna tell you! You would tell the whole industry before it would happen!" Kat teased.

"Ouch! You wound me deeply with those harsh, harsh words! I don't even know why I'm even friends with you, you're always so mean to me" In a mock hurt tone.

Tony looked at Kat with puppy-eyes, and she knew that she couldn't deny him any longer.

"Ok, Fine! I have a date with someone!" Kat replied covering Tonys eyes with her had to block the puppy-eyes.

Tony let out a triumphant yell as she confirmed his theory.

"I knew it! So how did you meet? What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like?" Tony asked, leaving no time fro Kat to answer.

"Ok, Ok! Slow down there! We met at a café, He is in his twenties, he has blonde hair, blue eyes and his name is Steve." Kat replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Steve? Steve Rogers?"

"Yeah? Why? You know him?"

"You could say that. You know how I am Ironman and I had to go to the Avengers meeting?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well I'm gonna put this bluntly and say that Steve Rogers is Captain America. He is the first Avenger and is old enough to be your grandfather."

"So I'm going to be going on a date with the first Avenger and a superhero?"

Tony just nods.

"Wow. I'm gonna have a nerd freak out in a second!"

Just at that moment Kat jumped up from the seat she was in and started dancing around the room. She grabbed Tonys arms and started dancing with him while yelling 'I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH A SUPERHERO' over and over. Suddenly she stopped and she had a huge smile on her face. Tony smiled as well.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Kat had finished work she raced to her apartment on her Ninja and got pampered up for her date. She wasn't a girly-girl so she decided to get dressed in her best jeans, button-down shirt and her best sneakers.

Once she was done getting ready she grabbed her bag, wallet and keys and rode to the cinema. When he got to the cinema it was just hitting 7 o'clock and Steve was already there waiting for her. She smiled and parked her bike and walked over to Steve with a small smile on her face.

"Evening ma'am" Steve greeted, taking her hand and kissing her fingers.

"Evening to you too," Kat blushed.

"Shall we go inside? I already bought tickets."

"Sounds good."

Kat smiled as he took her hand and walked with her into the cinema.

**(A/N: I don't know if you guys want me to write out the date between Steve and Kat so tell me if you do and I'll write it as a separate one-shot. also tell me if you want me to write a fic about how Tony and Kat became friends)**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

A couple of weeks later Kat woke up and she felt amazing. She quickly got ready for her day at work and headed towards Stark Tower in her car. Her car was a sleek black 1967 Chevy Camero Super sport. On the way to Stark Tower she decided to be a good friend and buy Tony a cup of coffee and a Shawarma. Tony really likes Shawarma. After buying the food and drinks, Kat finished driving to Stark Tower.

"Oh Tony! I bought something for you!" Kat yelled out in a singsong voice when she neared Tonys office. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she saw Tonys office door open and saw Tony race out like a child.

"What? What did you get me? Come on! You know I don't like waiting!" Tony pleaded with his puppy-eyes.

"Close your eyes or I won't give it to you."

Tony obeyed and held his hands outs.

Kat placed the shawarma bag into Tonys hands and told him to open his eyes. Tony opened them and when he realised what was in his hands, his face light up and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"You got me shawarma? You are the best ever! I'm serious! You, you should be like the president or something!" Tony joked and hugged Kat.

That was when Kat noticed the people behind Tony, near his door. She recognised Steve as one of them but she didn't knows the others.

"Uh… Tony? Why are there people in your office? You don't have any meeting till 10." Kat asked as she pulled away from Tony, the coffees still in her hand. Tony turned around, only just remembering that there were other people there.

"Oh right! Kat I would like to introduce to you 'The Avengers'! The big guy with the blonde girly hair is Thor, God of Thunder, The chick is Natasha Romanoff aka. Black Widow, a master assassin, the serious guy with the bow and arrows is Clint Barton aka. Hawkeye, a marksman, The guy in the glasses is Bruce Banner, he turns into a massive, green rage monster, the scary black guy with the eye patch who looks like a pirate, yeah that's Director Nick Fury, and of course Steve Rogers aka. Captain America, he is a super soldier from the 1940's, but you already met him."

Kat waved shyly to everyone and when she looked at Steve she blushed and looked down.

"Great, now that that is over can we please continue?" Nick Fury asked impatiently

Tony turned to Kat and rolled his eyes.

"Well, sweetheart, looks like I have to go now."

Steve had glared at Tony at the endearment, which Tony caught and he smirked. Just to piss Steve off Tony kissed Kat on the cheek and winked at her.

"Bye Tony!" Kat laughed and pushed Tony away, shaking her head.

When she looked at Steve she saw him glaring at Tony. She looked back to Tony and punched him in the arm hard, with a mock-angry look on her face.

"Tony!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, couldn't resist making him angry," Tony replied with a smile, "anyway I'll talk to you soon. Thanks for the Shawarma by the way!"

"You're welcome, I'll talk to you later." With that Kat walked away from Tony's office and down the hall to her office.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Hey Kat," Someone said at the doorway to Kat's office.

Kat looked up and saw Steve leaning against the door frame, with his arms crossed.

"Hey Steve," Kat replied, smiling.

Kat stood up and gestured for Steve to enter the office. Steve entered and closed the door. He walked up to Kat and looked intensely into her eyes. Kat started to blush but she couldn't look away from his intense gaze.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed our date a couple of weeks ago." He said blushing.

Kat blushed too and said, "I enjoyed it too."

Steve smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. He started to lean forwards slowly, giving time for Kat to pull away. Eventually Steves lips pressed against her and it was bliss. His lips were soft and perfect. All of a sudden Steve pulled away. Their eyes were closed.

"Wow" Kat whispered.

Steve gave a small chuckle and kissed her again. He started the kiss lightly, but after a little bit he deepened the kiss, his lips massaging against hers. His tongue shot out and licked the seam of her lips, asking for entrance into her mouth. She granted it immediately and opened her mouth for his tongue. She moaned as his tongue rubbed against hers. Steve placed his hands onto her hips and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He picked her up and placed her, sitting, on the desk and moved between her legs. He started to rub her sides as she wrapped her fingers into his blonde hair.

Just at that moment the door opened and someone cleared their throat. Steve jumped away from Kat and Kat jumped off the desk. In the doorway was a smirking Tony. Kat and Steve both blushed and looked at anything apart from each other and Tony.

"Having fun kiddies?" Tony teased lightly as he laughed.

"Shut up!" Kat said quietly, embarrassed about being caught making out with Steve.

"Alright, I'll go. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Tony yelled out as he walked away from the blushing couple.

"There's nothing you wouldn't do!" Kat yelled back.

"Exactly!" Tony yelled back laughing loudly.

Once Tony was gone Kat and Steve looked at each other and blushed.

"So do you want to go on another date with me?" Steve asked quietly, looking into he eyes.

"I'd love too." Kat replied a happy smile etched onto her face.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N: This is where it ends. I didn't know how else to end it but yes hope you like it :D please review and constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames! Anyway thanks for reading! :D**

**~Lucifer the Fallen Angel **


End file.
